The Bachelor Atlantica
The Bachelor Atlantica is an Atlantican dating and relationship reality television series that debuted on 8 January 2010 on Atlantica Television (ATV). The show is hosted by Oliver Justice. The show's success has resulted in the successful spin-offs The Bachelorette Atlantica and Bachelor in Paradise Atlantica. Plot The series revolves around a single bachelor who starts with a pool of romantic interests from whom he is expected to select a wife. During the course of the season, the bachelor eliminates candidates (see Elimination process), culminating in a marriage proposal to his final selection. The participants travel to romantic and exotic locations for their adventures, and the conflicts in the series, both internal and external, stem from the elimination-style format of the show. The above description is a general guideline. In practice, the show does not always follow its designed structure, and those variations are often a source of drama and conflict. They may include, among other events: * A candidate who was eliminated returns to the show to plead her case to the bachelor. * A bachelor distributes more roses or fewer roses than planned. * A bachelor eliminates a woman outside of the normal elimination process. For example, the bachelor may eliminate both women in a two-on-one date. * The bachelor chooses to pursue a relationship with his final selection rather than propose marriage. Setting For the first two weeks of filming, it is traditional for the contestants to stay in the twelve-bedroom penthouse suite of an unnamed apartment complex on the Upper East Side of Manhattan in New York City. This is the initial residence that has been used each season since the series debut in 2010. During this initial phase, the bachelor either resides in a personal residence they had purchased or rented on their own, or in a one-bedroom apartment on the Upper East Side, but in a different apartment complex. The final third of the episodes in a given season are spent outside of New York, with the remaining contestants traveling the world with the bachelor. Each season typically has four-to-five international (and sometimes domestic) destinations, spending a week at each. While at these destinations, the contestants stay in luxurious accommodations typically rented by production, while the bachelor resides in a hotel room. Elimination process On each Bachelor episode, the bachelor interacts with the women and presents a rose to each woman he wishes to remain on the show. Those who do not receive a rose are eliminated. Eliminations are based upon the bachelor's personal feelings about each contestant, guided primarily by the impression made by each woman during dates or other events of the week. Most roses are presented at a rose ceremony at the end of each episode, but roses can also be bestowed on dates. Typical activities include: * A group date, in which the bachelor and a group of women participate in an activity. Sometimes the activity takes the form of a competition, the winner or winners spending more time with the bachelor. The bachelor typically presents a rose to the woman who makes the best impression during the group date. * A one-on-one date, in which the bachelor and one woman go on a date. Except in the late stages of the season, there is a rose at stake: At the end of the date, the bachelor must decide whether to present the woman a rose. If the woman does not receive a rose, she is eliminated immediately. * A two-on-one date, in which the bachelor and two women go on a date. At the end of the date, the bachelor must decide which woman receives a rose. The woman who does not receive a rose is eliminated immediately. If a rose is at stake on a date, the participating women pack their suitcases in case they fail to receive a rose. The other women learn that a woman has been eliminated when that woman's suitcase is taken away by a crew member. * Except in the late stages of the season, the episode concludes with a cocktail party, to which the bachelor and all women not yet eliminated are invited. At the first cocktail party of the season, the bachelor presents a "first impression rose"; roses are typically not presented at any other cocktail parties. * Every episode concludes with a rose ceremony which has its own conventions. ** The women who have not been eliminated stand in rows at one end of the room, and the bachelor faces them. The bachelor has a tray with roses. ** The bachelor takes a rose and calls a woman by name. The woman steps forward, and the bachelor asks, "Will you accept this rose?" The woman accepts, takes the rose, and returns to her original position. ** When there is one rose remaining, host Oliver Justice says, "Ladies, this is the final rose tonight," then tells the bachelor, "When you're ready." ** After all roses are distributed, host Oliver Justice tells the women who did not receive a rose, "Ladies, take a moment and say your good-byes." The final episodes of each season traditionally follow this pattern: * The bachelor visits the home towns and families of each of the four remaining women. At the rose ceremony, one woman is eliminated, leaving three. * The bachelor and the three remaining women travel to an exotic location for a series of one-on-one dates. At the conclusion of each date, the bachelor offers the woman the keys to the fantasy suite which allows the two to spend the night together without cameras present. At the rose ceremony, one woman is eliminated, leaving two. * The two remaining women separately meet with the bachelor's family. At the end of the episode, the bachelor proposes to one of the women by presenting the "final rose". * In an "After the Final Rose" episode which immediately follows, the bachelor, the finalist, and the runner-up participate in a talk show. The identity of the next season's bachelorette is announced at the end of the episode. A woman may withdraw from the competition at any time if she finds herself no longer interested in the bachelor. On rare occasions, a woman is removed from the show for breaking one of the rules. The bachelor has wide discretion in choosing how many and when to present the roses. It is common to accuse a contestant of not being on the show "for the right reasons", meaning that her aim is not to establish a relationship with the bachelor, but rather to garner publicity for her own career, induce jealousy in an ex-boyfriend, become selected as the next Bachelorette, or simply to get free trips to exotic locations. Seasons Spin-offs The success of the series has led to the creation of two spin-offs. The first spin-off, The Bachelorette Atlantica, was announced during the run of the [[The Bachelor Atlantica (season 1)|first season of The Bachelor Atlantica]]. Its first season aired two months after the completion of the first seaosn of The Bachelor Atlantica. The Bachelorette Atlantica sees an identical concept, except that a female plays the role of the bachelor with multiple men attempting to impress and woo her. Every bachelorette has been a contestant on the previous season of The Bachelor Atlantica, and producers typically choose the most popular non-winning contestant to fill the role. Keeping with this, most bachelors from The Bachelor Atlantica come from non-successful contestants from The Bachelorette Atlantica; with this, each show serves as a casting for the lead role of its companion series. The only bachelor(ette)to not have originated on its companion show is season one bachelor Evan Jordevic, who had been selected in an audition process. The second spin-off to be created from the series is Bachelor in Paradise Atlantica. The show gives former contestants from both The Bachelor Atlantica and The Bachelorette Atlantica a second chance at love, competing in an elimination-style version of its companion shows. The series premiered in 2013, and serves as the franchise's summer series. Category:2010s Atlantican television series Category:2010 Atlantican television series debuts Category:Atlantican Television series Category:English-language television programming